Solo quiero volver
by Yolokai
Summary: Naruto,tras su pelea con Sasuke en el valle del Fin, a terminado en el Mundo Pokemon. Tras verse en un lugar desconocido decide que su prioridad es volver a Konoha lo mas pronto posible, utilizando cualquier metodo a su disposición
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

Bosque Vetusta uno de los parajes naturales más importantes de Sinnoh,allí conviven varios tipos de Pokémon, de tipo bicho,tipo volador o tipo planta.

Allí se encontraba paseando una hermosa mujer con el cabello rubio rubio y largo, con una cinta negra cuyos extremos sobresalen a ambos lados. Lleva una gabardina de color negro que alcanza la altura de las pantorrillas, junto con una camisa de color gris y unos pantalones del mismo color que la gabardina cada uno en su parte final lleva unas plumas. Finalmente, su calzado son dos zapatos de tacón, de color negro como la inmensa mayoría de su vestimenta.

Ella era Cynthia,la campeona de la liga pokémon de Sinnoh una entrenadora de alto nivel. Conocida por su belleza y maestría en combate. Apesar de ser la campeona de Sinnoh se encontraba en un viaje por la misma región,recordando sus viejos tiempos

"Bosque Vetusta,hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí"-Dijo Cynthia

Hacia poco que había entrado al bosque y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas,recordando sus viajes cuando era más joven

Había pasado cerca de media hora desde que entró al bosque y de pronto vio algo moviéndose entre las malezas

"Ven aquí pequeño no te haré daño"-Dijo Cynthia, acercándose al matojo, de allí salio un Pokemon que no había visto nunca

Era pequeño, y con la piel de color blanco que contrastaba bastante con sus manos y pies de un rojo vivo, sus orejas en forma de V con el exterior rojas. Sus grandes ojos azules observaban a Cynthia mientras ella se preguntaba qué clase de pokemon era, escucho unos gritos provenientes de cerca de donde estaba ella

Asi que agarro al pequeño Pokemon y se dirigio al lugar de los gritos. Una vez allí, vio dos grupos de personas enfrentadas

El primero formado por 3 jóvenes y 2 adultas, a una de ellas la reconoció era Gardenia la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Vetusta **(Yo soy de España, y aquí se le llamó Vetusta por el nombre que se le puso a Oviedo por un autor español muy famoso, Vetusta significa "extremadamente vieja" que no es eterna como en la versión inglesa o hispanoamericana)**.

El grupo consiste de un niño que vestía una camisa negra con una raya amarilla en la parte superior con mangas y cuello blanco, una camisa blanca por dentro, pantalones azules y zapatos negros con rojo. Sus guantes eran negros con los bordes verdes y su gorra era roja y negra con una media Poké Ball azul en medio. Su mochila es verde con un círculo de blanco y rojo en el medio.

El siguiente era otro joven pero este parecía más mayor que el primero usaba una camisa color verde debajo de un chaleco color naranja con marrón, pero, a diferencia de la camisa anterior, esta tiene cuello. Su pantalón es de color gris con una raya negra a la altura de las rodillas y sus zapatos de nuevo son azules y blancos.

La tercera era una joven de piel blanca y un contrastado cabello oscuro lleva una gorro blanco con una Poké Ball rosa dibujada, unos broches amarillos en el cabello, un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, una camiseta blanca con blusa negra, más falda rosa, calcetines negros, botas rosas. En la muñeca derecha lleva una especie de pulsera negra con dos cuentas lilas y en la izquierda un Poké-reloj

La primera adulta del grupo tiene como referencia el color verde y lleva una gran trenza por el lado derecho de la cabeza. Usa un gran vestido verde y su color de ojos y cabello también es de este color

Gardenia la segunda adulta del grupo,llevaba un simple manto verde que cubría la parte superior de su torso cubriendo su pecho y unos pantalones naranja los cuales se encontraban rasgados a la altura de las rodillas

Este grupo se encontraba parado frente a dos adultos que vestían el mismo traje, uno masculino y otro femenino

El hombre con el pelo morado y la mujer con el pelo rosa se encontraban detrás de un Cacnea y un Carnivine así como un Seviper. Entre ellos se encontraba un Meowth,pero el hecho más importante es que el pokemon felino hablaba el idioma humano

Cuando el Turtwig de Gardenia derroto al Cacnea de el hombre de pelo morado un globo aerostático llegó del cielo, y la pareja junto a los pokemons entraron en el globo

Justo en el momento en el que decidieron alzar el vuelo, un rápido pokemon paso a través del globo,desinflándose y mandandolo lejos.

El Pokémon al ver que había golpeado se detuvo en seco,su cuerpo verde y alargado se detuvo en seco,dos grandes alas rojas lo mantenían en el aire con un aleteo constante. Sus ojos protegidos por dos cristales rojos. Sus cortos brazos parecían que podían cortar cualquier cosa y su poderosa cola se mantuvo en el aire

"¡Es un Flygon!"-Dijo el joven de gorra roja al ver al poderoso pokemon

"¿Qué hace ese pokémon por aquí?"-Dijo la chica más joven, mientras sacaba una pokédex,un dispositivo plegable de color rosa

" _Flygon, el Pokémon místico. Flygon es la forma evolucionada de Vibrava, se le conoce como el espíritu del desierto por la voz cantarina que surge de las tormentas de arena que levanta_ "-Dijo la pokédex

"No es normal, que esté por aquí"-Dijo la mujer de pelo verde

Entonces desde los arbustos,el pequeño pokemon apareció. Flygon al ver al pokemon descendió con gracia y aterrizó al lado del pokémon,el cual saltó en la espalda de este y volvió a tomar el vuelo para irse rápidamente

Los jóvenes se encontraban allí parados sin poder reaccionar a lo que acababa de Cynthia observaba lo que había ocurrido. Y cuando el pequeño pokemon desapareció de sus brazos y se fue con el Flygon, desapareció sin decir nada más mostrando un aspecto serio

 **Con Flygon**

Flygon sobrevolaba el bosque Vetusta y aterrizó en claro en los bordes del í en el claro había otros Pokémon de gran tamaño

Entre ellos había un Swampert,su piel azul junto a sus grandes aletas,le permiten una gran movilidad en agua ya que sus grandes extremidades lo hacen un pokémon lento en tierra pero aun así bastante resistente a todo tipo de ataques

A su lado un Rhyperior que observaba al Flygon aterrizar,su cuerpo marrón cubierto con placas naranjas lo protegen ante cualquier ataque. Sus grandes cuernos servían para atacar y perforar a sus enemigos, sus brazos capaces de levantar grandes piedras y su cola capaz de romper huesos de un solo movimiento

A lado de los dos pokémon de tipo tierra los contrastaba un pokémon de tipo eléctrico,su negro pelaje cubría todo su cuerpo,su piel azul sacaba chispas que inhiben los cuerpos de Rhyperior y Swampert y su larga cola se movía tranquila mostrando su calma. Luxray observaba paciente el duo que llegaba

El ultimo Pokemon su piel gris,dura como la roca,su cráneo azul rodeado de espinas de el pokemon Cabezazo,un pokemon prehistorico,miraba fijamente a los dos pokemon que acaban de llegar

Junto a todos los Pokémon había un hombre, rubio y con ojos azules. El rubio miraba al par que había llegado recientemente. El chico llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga, junto a unos pantalones largos del mismo color.

"Bien. Ahora que estamos todos"-Dijo serio-"Empecemos a comer"-Dijo mientras sacaba unos bocadillos así como comida Poké empezo a sonar un pitido en su muñeca, habia un pokereloj y viendo la llamada contesto

"Que quieres ahora J?"-Dijo el rubio mirando la pantalla de su Pokereloj.

"Hay trabajo Naruto, nos han pedido capturar un pokemon interesante"-Dijo la llamada J-"Nos estamos moviendo hacia tu localizacion. No te muevas"-Dijo en tono de mando

* * *

 **Como dato. No se cuando actualizare las otras historias, y pensareis entonces porque haces otra, y yo os digo porque me aburro y se me ocurren cosas nuevas. Mucha gente lo vera estupido, pero es la verdad ahora estoy trabajando con RF y posiblemente luego con PdJ pero no se cuando actualizaran**


	2. Yo que se

A ver, he estado pensando por un tiempo, y la verdad me gustaría continuar alguna de las historias que he empezado, pero de ser así, realizaría un "rewrite" como dirían nuestros amigos anglosajones. Voy a publicar esto en todas las historias y poner una "poll" en la biografía de un servidor, y la historia con mas votos en un mes sera la que continuare e intentare acabar, nótese el intentare.

Muchas gracias y un abrazo señores


End file.
